The continued evolution of wearable sensors and portable electronics will likely result in the substantial growth of long term day-to-day cardiac monitoring. Important aspects of cardiac monitoring include the estimation of heart rate and the detection of atrial fibrillation. Despite the advances in wearable sensors, noise remains a significant problem.